goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Husmann
Ron Husmann is an American actor. Biography Born in Rockford, Illinois, he made his theatre debut in 1959, going on to make many appearances in stage musicals as well as making his film debut in the 1965 picture Love Has Many Faces. Husmann also appeared in a number of television series including General Hospital, Days of Our Lives and Get Smart. Singing Husmann had numerous singing successes, notably receiving a Tony Award nomination for his role as Tommy in the original cast of Tenderloin. He also originated the roles of Edwin Bricker, Pat Gilbert and Captain Frisby in All American, State Fair and Lovely Ladies, Kind Gentlemen. Husmann released the Christmas albums Sings for The Good Shepherd and Christmas Blessings as well as featuring as The Innkeeper on the 1972 Man of La Mancha Studio Cast recording. Television Once Upon a Mattress (1972) *In a Little While (duet) *In a Little While (reprise)(duet) *Yesterday I Loved You (duet) Stage Guys and Dolls (1959) Ensemble *The Oldest Established *Luck be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat Fiorello! (1959) Nell (understudy) *On the Side of the Angels (contains solo lines) Tenderloin (1960)(originated the role) *Little Old New York *Artificial Flowers (contains solo lines) *What's in it for You? (duet) *The Picture of Happiness (contains solo lines) *The Army of The Just (contains solo lines) *My Miss Mary (contains solo lines) *Tommy, Tommy (reprise)(duet) All American (1962)(originated the role) *Animal Attraction (duet) *We Speak the Same Language (duet) *I Can Teach Them! (contains solo lines) *I've Just Seen Her (solo) *I Couldn't Have Done It Alone (duet) Irma La Douce (1963) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *Wreck of a Mec (solo) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *From a Prison Cell (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (contains solo lines) *The Freedom of the Seas (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *But (contains solo lines) *Christmas Child State Fair (1969)(originated the role) *Isn't It Kinda Fun? (duet) *Man I Used to Be (contains solo lines) *Man I Used to Be (Reprise)(solo) Lovely Ladies, Kind Gentlemen (1970)(originated the role) *Right Hand Man (contains solo lines) *This Time (solo) *If It's Good Enough for Lady Astor (contains solo lines) On the Town (1971) *New York, New York (contains solo lines) *Lonely Town/Pas de deux/Chorale (contains solo lines) *Lucky to Be Me (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: New York, New York (reprise) Irene (1973) *We're Getting Away With It (contains solo lines) Camelot (1975) *C'est Moi (solo) *Then You May Take Me to the Fair (contains solo lines) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) Show Boat (1976) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) Finian's Rainbow (1977) *Old Devil Moon (duet) *If This Isn't Love (contains solo lines) *That Great 'Come-and-Get-It' Day (contains solo lines) *Old Devil Moon (Reprise)(duet) *Look to the Rainbow (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Can-Can (1981) *C'est Magnifique (duet) *I Am in Love (solo) *Who Said Gay Paree? (solo) *It's All Right With Me (solo) Annie, Get Your Gun (1981) *I'm a Bad, Bad Man (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *There's No Business Like Show Business *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *My Defenses Are Down (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(duet) *The Girl That I Marry (Reprise)(solo) *Anything You Can Do (duet) Albums Man of La Mancha (1972) *The Dubbing (solo) *Knight of the Woeful Countenance (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo: The Impossible Dream (reprise) Sings for The Good Shepherd *Our God Our Help In Ages Past (solo) *Beautiful Savior (solo) *Rock Of Ages (solo) *Abide With Me (solo) *Savior, Again To Thy Dear Name (solo) *Jesus, Love Of My Soul (solo) *The Lord's Prayer (solo) *Just As I Am (solo) *Abide, O Dearest Jesus (solo) *Now Thank We All Our God (solo) *When I Survey The Wondrous Cross (solo) *Be Still, My Soul (solo) *A Mighty Fortress Is Our God (solo) Christmas Blessings *Away In A Manger (solo) *What Child Is This (solo) *O Little Town Of Bethlehem (solo) *Oh, Come, All Ye Faithful (solo) *Joy To The World! (solo) *O Holy Night (solo) *Hark! The Herald Angels Sing (solo) *The First Noel (solo) *We Three Kings (solo) *From Heaven Above To Earth I Come (solo) *Silent Night! Holy Night! (solo) Gallery Gillettehusmann.jpg|'Susan' and Edwin Bricker in All American. mckechniehusmann.jpg|'Ivy Smith' and Gabey in On the Town. 1972lamanchastudio.jpg|'Man of La Mancha.' husmanndonald.jpg|'Donald Marshall' in Irene. singsforthegoodshepherd.jpg|'Sings for The Good Shepherd.' christmasblessings.jpg|'Christmas Blessings.' Husmann, Ron